Rosewood goes Crazy
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: Well I had this crazy dream and this is it. All I can say is that nearly everything changed in Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

After everything what happened with a things became different, well I will show you what happened because a lot had changed, the couples and the familys…here is a little list to help you guys.

The List:

Jenna & Pam (4 Kids):

Theo Lars (12)

Dan Leslie (9)

Clay Gary (7)

Sofia Leila (4)

Emily & Paige (3 Kids) :

Becca Faith (10)

Benico Clint (9)

Zack Noi (7)

Ezra & Toby (6 Kids) :

Stuart Lawrence (11)

Nathan Lincoln (11)

Anthony Chris (8)

Ezekiel Ian (6)

Cleo Morgan (5)

Zane Asher (3)

Mike & Mona (5 Kids) :

Avaya Izzy (10)

Demi Paula (9)

Ava Thalia (8)

Lucia Sadie (5)

Henry Marlon (3)

Ashley & Samara ( 3 Kids) :

Benjamin Xander (11)

Jason Drew (8)

Simon Lark (3)

Spencer & Aria (2 Kids):

Ted Roan (10)

Cody Luke (4)

Ella & Melissa (2 Kids ):

Violet Marie (11)

Murray Lee (3)

Hanna & Caleb (4 Kids):

Leonora Sierra (11)

Aldo Dane (10)

Tara Rose (7)

Mac Jim (4)

Jason & Maya (1 Kid):

Kim Leonie (3)

Pam and Jenna got married 13 Years ago, when Jenna turned 22. And they were now living in a big house near the high school were Jenna was teaching English.

"Mommy!" Sofia woke Pam up in the middle of the night.

"Yes baby girl?" The mother asked.

"I had a bad dream!" The four year old told her mother. Jenna woke up because Clay started to cry. He had cerebral palsy and couldn´t do anything by himself, he also has muscle spasms because of that. Jenna raced to her sons room. She picked him up.

"Shh baby boy it is okay Momma is here!" Jenna gently cooed him. Clay stopped crying and started to giggle. Pam walked in, she sang Sofia back to sleep and laid her in her own bed.

Emily and Paige had trouble with their oldest, because Becca is really clingy. Becca was born blind so she was never able to see anything, which means she has no idea how a sky looks or how water looks, but Becca liked to swim, with one of her moms right by her side of course.

Paige and Emily got woken up by a loud bang, they jumped up and ran in Beccas room, the ten year old was crying, she was lying on the floor face first. Emily picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Honey what happened?" Paige asked her oldest kid.

"I wanted to go to the bathroom but then I fell over something." She sniffled. Emily looked around.

"Oh sweety you fell over your backpack!" Emily said.

"Mami?" Becca asked and looked around to locate Paige. Paige took her daughters hand.

"Yes?" She looked at her daughter.

"Can I sleep with you and Momma tonight?" The girl asked and sniffled again.

"Yes honey." Paige told her daughter.

"Paige, I think it is the best if she stays in her bed, she has to learn that!" Emily said. Becca sobbed.

"Benico is always allowed to sleep in your bed when he is sad, and Zack is allowed too!" Becca cried out.

"They are younger then you sweety!" Emily tried to explain.

"Don´t call me sweety! You hate me! You hate me because I am blind, I am not as good in swimming or anything else…I am not as good as my brothers!" Becca cuddled in Paiges side.

"That isn´t true." Emily answered, she was really hurt by her daughters words.

" But you always allow Zack and Benico To go with you to see your swim team, I am never allowed there!" Becca cried out and Paige rubbed her back. Emily is scared that Becca will fall into the water but she didn´t want to tell Becca because she was scared of her reaction.

"Sweety your momma is scared that you will fall in and that you will drown." Paige explained.

"Really?" Becca wanted to know.

"Yeah." Emily cuddled Paige and Becca.

"Oh and sweety you can sleep in our bed!" Emily picked Becca up and walked into Paiges and her room, she laid down with Becca who was already asleep. Paige laid down with her. They fell asleep soon after that.

Everyone thought Ezra would marry Aria and Toby would marry Spencer but oh well they were wrong. Because Ezra and Toby have six kids now. Ezra woke up in the middle of night and walked downstairs to get himself a glass of water. He saw Toby sitting on a kitchen chair with their youngest kid Zane.

"Hey babe!" Ezra smiled and kissed his Husband.

"Hi." Toby said tiredly and rubbed Zanes stomach.

"Daddy my stomach still makes funny noises!" Zane told Toby.

"We better go to sleep then!" Toby said and picked Zane up. He waited for Ezra finishing his glass of water and they walked upstairs laid Zane into the middle of the bed before he and Ezra laid down and they also fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike was asleep while Mona was wide awake, she was cuddling three year old Henry, the little boy had a scary dream and was now afraid to fall back asleep and back into this dream.

"Baby boy mommy will protect you, just go back to sleep!" She said and kissed her sons nose.

"But mommy the monster will get me!" He whimpered in panic.

"No baby boy I promise you that I will protect you from everything. The monsters are just in your dreams." Mona explained.

"Prwomise mommy?" Henry asked.

"Yes I promise sweet boy!" Mona kissed his cheek and he finally fell asleep. Shortly after that Mona followed Henry into dreamland.

No need to say that Hanna found it pretty awkward that her mother was married to Samara, who was dating Emily years ago. But well she was now okay with that because Ashley and Samara really love eachother. Benjamin was fast asleep but Jason and Simon weren´t tired and were running around the house, which woke Ashley and Samara up. They walked out of their bedroom to check on their boys.

"Simon? Jason? Why are you still up?" Samara asked.

"Mommy I can´t sleep, I wanna watch a movie!" Jason told his mom.

"Jay it is like 4 in the morning!" Ashley said. Simon walked over to Ashley.

"Momma pick me up!" Simon asked cutley.

"Sure baby boy!" Ashley picked him up.

"Thanks momma!" Simon yawned and fell asleep.

"I will put him into bed!"Ashley whispered and kissed Samara gently before walking into Simons room. Samara picked Jason up.

"Time for bed buddy!" Samara said and walked Jason into his room. She laid him down. Ten minutes later Samara and Ashley laid in their own bed, they fell asleep.

Spencer and Aria were both still awake because their youngest son Cody was sick, he laid in the middle of his mommies bed and whimpered. Spencer rubbed Codys back.

"Mommy I hate being sick!" The four year old said.

"I know honey!" Aria kissed Codys forehead. Aria sang for Cody and the little boy calmed down. He cuddled up to Spencer and looked at Aria.

"I love your voice mommy!" Cody told Aria.

"Thanks buddy!" Aria smiled softly.

"You are welcome mommy!" Cody smiled sheepishly and yawned.

"Go to sleep baby boy!" Spencer told him and they all fell asleep, Cody was snoring softly and dreamed about football.

It was a little weird for Aria and Spencer that Spencers sister was dating Arias now they are okay with and Melissa were both asleep but then they got woken up by their daughter Violet, she was crying loudly and sat in front of the toilet bowl throwing up. Melissa woke up and walked into the bathroom rubbing her daughters back.

"Honey what is wrong?" Melissa gently asked.

"I think I ate to much!" Violet said with a whimper.

"Oh sweetheart, do you wanna sleep in mommys and mommas bed?" Melissa asked her daughter. The eleven year nodded her head.

"Yes please." Violet cuddled into Melissas body and leaned into her mother. Melissa smiled softly. After some minutes they walked into Melissas and Ellas room. Ella woke up.

"What is wrong?" Ella asked.

"Violet wasn´t feeling well." Melissa answered and was pointing to their sleeping daughter.

"Oh. But she is okay now?" Ella wanted to know, her voice was full of concern.

"Yes she is." Melissa nodded her head and pecked Ellas lips.

"That is good." They all fell asleep.

Hanna and Caleb had three sick kids at home, the only one who wasn´t sick was Mac. He was perfectly fine and fast asleep in his racingcar bed. Leonora was lying in her parents bed with some cold washcloths on her forehead. Aldo was taking a bath because he had chicken pox and this shower cream should help him to stop scratching. Tara was holding onto Hanna. Hanna rubbed her youngest daughters back.

"Mommy my head hurts!" Tara told her mom.

"I know sweety but you already took an aspirin." Hanna answered.

"Make the pain go away!" The little girl said.

"I can´t baby girl. I wish I could but I really can´t." Hanna explained to her daughter.

"Why not?" Tara answered

"Because I am not a doctor." Hanna answered and cuddled Tara gently. Caleb helped Aldo to wash his hair.

"You okay buddy?" Caleb asked.

"Yes daddy I am fine!" Aldo said, he then got out of the bath tub and he got dressed. He then crawled into his parents bed next to his sister. Leonora yawned softly and fell asleep. Caleb covered them up with a blanket. He then laid down on the couch downstairs and fell asleep. Hanna sat on the edge of her bed with Tara in her lap , she soon fell asleep.

Maya laid on the couch with hers and Jason three year old daughter Kim Leonie on her stomach. The three year old just fell asleep , the worst part was that Maya had to get up in like two hours because she had to work at hers and Paiges restaurant "Rosewood Star". Jason walked downstairs and looked at his wife.

"Babe? You okay?" He whispered.

"Yes I am baby. Go back to sleep." She whispered back.

"Okay." Jason kissed his wife gently on the lips and rubbed his daughters back before he walked back upstairs and fell asleep. Maya fell asleep an hour before she had to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige and Maya were sitting on one off he tables in their restaurant. They were both exhausted.

"Tough night?" Paige asked. Maya nodded.

"Yes. Kim was sick, well she still is and I was up with her most of the night!" Maya answered.

"Oh, Ems and I had the same problem with Becca, she was really emotional and was crying a lot. She woke up four times last night and I had to sing her back to sleep." Paige told Maya.

"Can I ask you something? I always wanted to ask you that…" Maya stammered nervously.

"Yes sure!" Paige asked.

"How is it to be the mother of a blind child? You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to!" Maya said.

"It is a little challenging. But Becca is so strong, she is really trying to be like a normal kid. That´s why I am worried about Becca, she is trying to hard. And she was exhausted last night because of that. But she couldn´t sleep!" Paige answered sadly.

"I am sorry!" Maya took Paiges hand.

Emily drove to the restaurant with Becca, Benico and Zack.

"Mommy I wanna go with you to your swimming team." Zack grumbled.

"Me too Mommy." Benico answered.

"Okay, and Becca is going to aunt Maya and Mama." Emily said.

"I am here you know, don´t talk about me like I am not here mom." Becca told her mom with sadness in her voice.

"I am sorry sweetheart!" Emily answered truthfully. She then parked the car in front of the restaurant and helped Becca out of the car, she then took Beccas bagpack and walked inside with her.

"Babe?" Emily asked. Paige walked out of the kitchen and took Beccas hand, she then pecked Emilys lips.

"Hello, baby what about Zack and Benico?" Paige wanted to know from her wife.

"I will take them with me." Emily said. Paige nodded her head.

"Okay. And Becca can help me to think of new recipes!" Paige answered and Becca smiled.

"Really?" She asked and hugged her mama.

"Yes really!" Paige laughed.

"Bye BecBec,bye baby!" Emily walked out and drove away.

Jason was at home, he took care of Kim. The little girl was still sick and was coughing pretty badly.

"Sweet girl we should go to the doctors!" Jason said to his daughter. Kim cried.

"No daddy No! No doctors!" The tiny girl answered in tears.

"Fine, but if it isn´t better tomorrow I will take you to see a doctor." Jason explained and kissed his daughters forehead. The tiny girl was burning up, so Jason gave her some medicine. Ten Minutes later Jason laid down on the couch with Kim on his stomach, because the little girl just fell back to sleep.

Ezra was in school, he was still an English teacher while Toby worked from home. He was a lawyer and had his own ,law firm. Toby was looking over a new case when his only daughter walked into his office.

"Daddy?" Cleo whimpered, and Toby looked at her.

"Yes sweety?" Toby walked over to her and picked her up.

"Ezekiel pushed me." The five year old said with a sniff. Toby walked out with Cleo into his arms and into his sons room. Cleo held onto her daddy´s shirt.

"Ezekiel you don´t push your siblings around!" Toby told him.

"Cleo played with my toy car." Ezekiel said with a huff.

"That Is no reason to push your sister!" Toby answered with a stern voice.

"Sorry." Ezekiel grumbled.

"Okay." Cleo said but still held onto her daddy.

"Cleo? You can go downstairs and watch TV if you want!" Toby answered. The eleven year old Twins Nathan and Stuart raced upstairs.

"Dad?" Nathan asked.

"Yes?" Toby sat Cleo on the floor and the little girl walked out. Stuart looked at his dad.

"Can we go over to Benjamins?" Stuart wanted to know.

"If that is okay with his moms then yes." Toby answered.

"Yay awesome." The twins raced downstairs and out of the door.

Jenna was at work, she had her own bakery, well she and Mona both owned the bakery. Mike was at home with Ava, Lucia and Henry while Avaya and Demi were camping with their soccer team. Pam was also home. She just had two kids to take care of right now. Clay was sitting in his special chair while Pam was feeding him some mashed potatoes. Sofia was asleep on the couch, Theo and Dan were over at Spencers and Arias house. They were playing super hero's with Ted. Aldo was also there which meant that Hanna had just to take care of Tara and Mac because the two were still sick. Caleb was at work, he was working as a security guard for a huge computer company. Tara was asleep in her parents bed while Mac was cuddled up with a blanket in front of the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige and Emily had a surprise for Becca . Paige had just picked up a service dog for Becca. It was a St. Bernard. His name was Yankee. Becca walked into the living room.

"BecBec. We have a surprise for you." Paige said.

"Really? What is it?" Becca asked excited. Paige took her hand and laid her daughters hand onto the dogs back.

"Oh my god. It Is a dog." The 10 year old was super happy.

"Yeah it is. It is a !" Emily answered smiling.

"Thank you moms." Becca said excited while she cuddled with the huge dog.

Hanna and Caleb were getting ready for a road trip. Leonora grumpily walked to the car and got in. Caleb carried Tara to the car and Hanna carried Mac to the car because their two youngest kids were sleeping.

"Mommy?" Aldo groggily said.

"Yes?" Hanna asked.

"I love you!" he told her smiling. Hanna smiled back.

"I love you too!" Hanna kissed her sons nose.

"Good." The ten year old smiled and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Caleb and Hanna buckled their kids and themselves up and then Caleb started the car and drove the car out of the drive way.

Maya and Jason had found out that Maya was two months pregnant, with twins. They both were so happy. Maya and Jason were a little nervous about how Kim will react. Maya was making some pancakes for Kim, the little girl was a picky eater.

"Me no hungry." Kim said.

"Sweetyheart you have to eat." Maya answered.

"But mommy I miss daddy." The three year old told her mommy.

"I know you do Kimmy but daddy will be back in two days." Maya kissed Kim´s forehead.

"Okay, but mommy can I have fruits on my pancakes?" Kim asked.

"Of course you can baby girl!" Maya smiled softly.

"Thank youws!" Kim grinned happily from ear to ear.

Ashley and Samara were talking about the upcoming adoption. Because they both decided to adopt a baby from Germany, well it came out that they are going to adopt three kids. A 9 year old girl,a 5 year old girl and the newborn baby. Their names are Chantal Laurina, Iona Davina and Bina Julie.

"I am so excited." Samara said happily. Ashley smiled softly and kissed her wife.

"Me too." Ashley answered. Their youngest kid Simon toddled in. He wasn´t feeling well.

"Mommy I feel sick." Simon explained to Ashley.

"Oh baby boy come her and sit with mommy and momma." Ashley told her little boy. Simon walked over and sat in between his mommies. He cuddled into both of them.

"I will make you some chicken soup tonight so you can sleep better." Samara promised him.

"Thanks." Simon said with a little smile.

"You are welcome baby boy." Samara laughed softly.

"Mommy!" Murray said crying as he toddled in.

"What baby boy?" Melissa asked.

"I fell down the stairs." He told his mommy and cuddled up to her.

"Oh baby boy, let mommy check on your knee." Melissa said because Murray´s knee was bleeding.

"Mommy I will die?" The tiny boy asked. Melissa laughed softly.

"No sweety I just need to clean it and put a bandage on it." Melissa kissed his nose.

"Can I get a pirate bandage?" Murray wanted to know.

"Of course big boy." Melissa told him. Ella walked into the living room with Violet. She had just picked the eleven year old up from soccer practice.

"Hello Honey, Hello big boy." Ella said and kissed Murray´s cheek and pecked Melissa´s lips.

Jenna was feeding Clay some mashed Potatoes with Broccoli , while Pam was cooking Chicken Curry for the rest of the family. Clay giggled.

"You like your food baby boy?" Jenna asked and kissed her sons nose.

"I am glad he isn´t sick anymore." Pam said softly.

"Yeah me to baby." Jenna smiled at her wife. Theo and Dan raced into the kitchen.

"Mom?Momma? Can Dan and I go over to Emily later?" Theo wanted to know.

"Sure you can if Emily and Paige are okay with this!" Pam answered.

"Cool. Momma can you call them later and ask?" Dan looked at his mommies with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Pam laughed softly.


End file.
